


My Favorite Kind

by boneslegendaryhands



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslegendaryhands/pseuds/boneslegendaryhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr user <a href="http://toboldlymckirk.tumblr.com">toboldlymckirk</a>, based on her prompt:  Academy era, established relationship.  Drunk sex is their favorite.  Bonus for lazy morning sex the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Kind

Sober, Jim Kirk was a tactile guy, always grabbing your arm or slinging his around your shoulders. Drunk, he was a goddamn octopus. Leonard McCoy was trying to enter the security code to his dorm room, but Jim was making it quite difficult, draping himself over his back, nibbling on his ear lobe and neck. Leonard was just as drunk as Jim, and was having trouble seeing the key pad, and with Jim distracting him, it was taking longer than usual to get the goddamn door open.

“If you don’t get that door open soon, I’m going to fuck you right here in the hallway, Bones,” he said, pressing Bones into the door.  
He finally gets the correct code punched in, the door swooshes open and they both stumble in. Bones turns around and Jim’s mouth is immediately on his. They stumble through the room, hands everywhere on each other, kisses sloppy, hips grinding against each other. Bones slides his hands under Jim’s shirt, needing to feel skin. Jim lifts the hem of his t-shirt, but his head gets stuck trying to remove it. Bones giggles and takes advantage of Jim’s exposed neck, kissing, licking and biting his way to his shoulder. He bites down in the crook of his neck, marking Jim. Jim groans and thrusts his hips against Bones’ erection. He continues his way down Jim’s chest, capturing his right nipple, flicking it with his tongue and then biting down hard.

“HNNNGGGG. Bonesssss.” 

Jim’s hips jerk again and he finally extricates himself from the shirt, tossing it on the floor. Grabbing Bones by the biceps, he hauls him back up and shoves his tongue into Bones’ eager mouth, pushing Bones towards the bedroom. Jim’s hands find their way to the front of Bones’ jeans just as they nearly trip over the pair of boots Jim haphazardly left in the middle of the room. He grips the waistband, keeping them upright and tries to get the buttons open. Bones swats his hand away, undoing the button-fly quickly on his own and shoves the jeans down his hips. Jim quickly follows suit, stepping out of his jeans and kicking them to the side. He palms Bones’ hard cock through the thin cotton of his briefs as Bones attempts to step out of his jeans. Bones’ hips involuntarily thrust against Jim’s ministrations at the same time he lifts his foot out of his jeans. His toes catch in the tangled denim and Bones loses his balance. 

“OH SHIIIIIIT!” he screams, grabbing on to Jim, sending them both toppling to the floor.

“OW! FUCK! DAMMIT!” Bones shouts as Jim lands on top of him, laughing.

“That was smooth, Bones.”

“Fuck you.”

Jim rocks his hips against Bones, eliciting a growl, and takes his turn sucking a mark on Bones’ collarbone. His hands make their way down Bones’ chest to his hips, and then around to his back, settling on his firm ass. Jim rolls his hips again, pulling Bones’ hips off the floor to meet his.

“Shit! Bones!” he cries out as Bones’ hand slips under the elastic band of his briefs and grabs his cock. The calloused hand begins stroking frantically, twisting when he reaches the head. Jim lifts Bones’ ass off the ground again and Bones wraps his legs around Jim’s waist, hooking his ankles together for better leverage. Jim continues thrusting into Bones’ hand, and Bones groans, the friction from Jim’s erection rubbing against his aching cock.

Jim detaches his mouth from Bones’ neck and kisses him hard and furious. The kisses are wet and incessant, neither one wanting to break for air, both moaning at the delicious friction caused by Bones’ hand.

“Oh god, Bones, I’m so close, I’m gonna come!” he shouts and Bones starts stroking faster, hand cupping his balls on the down stroke.

“Come for me, Jim, I’m almost there too,” he groans as Jim’s groin continues rubbing against his dick. He loves the feel of Jim’s cock in his hand, and loves that he can make Jim come this undone with just his hand. He feels Jim’s entire body tense up just before he comes with a shout, spilling hot and sticky over Bones hand. Bones strokes him through his orgasm and Jim’s hips continue to stutter, sending Bones over the edge with a loud moan.

After catching his breath, Bones pulls his hand back, licking the sticky mess from his fingers. Jim collapses on top of him with a groan, snuggling his head into the crook of Bones’ neck. He lazily places a kiss on Bones’ neck and sighs contentedly.

Bones unhooks his legs and tries to shove Jim off. “Goddammit, Jim. We’re two feet from the bed. Get your ass off me and into the bed. I am not sleeping on the floor.”  
Jim grunts and pushes off Bones and onto his knees. He crawls over to the bed and climbs in, Bones following him, removing his wet, sticky underwear in the process. Bones presses himself against Jim’s back, pulling him close. He places a kiss on Jim’s shoulder before they both pass out.

 

Bones wakes up early the next morning to Jim slowly stroking his cock and placing soft kisses along his neck. The room is barely light and Bones guesses it’s just past sunrise.

“Mmmmm. Mornin’.”

Jim’s lips find his mouth and he slides his tongue against Bones’. The kiss is slow and lazy, just like Jim’s hand. His back arches as Jim’s hand twists around the head and then back down to grab his balls, rolling them in his hand.

“GUH. Now _that’s_ a wake up call.”

Jim smirks as he continues moving his lubed hand up and down the hard shaft. Bones feels the warmth beginning to pool in his gut and begins thrusting into Jim’s strong hand. 

“Oh god, Jim,” he says, already close to losing it. 

Jim’s hand stops, and he gets up and straddles Bones’ hips, pressing a kiss to his lips. Bones whimpers at the loss of contact, just when he was so close to coming. Jim rises to his knees, grasping Bones’ cock with his hand, guiding him to the entrance.

“Wait, Jim, we have to-“

Jim silences him with another kiss. “I already did,” he tells him as he slowly lowers himself, until Bones is fully seated inside him.

“Fuck, Jim. You already prepared yourself? How long have you been up?” he growls.

“Long enough to realize we were too drunk to actually fuck last night and my ass missed you.”

Bones groans at the tight, slick heat and Jim slowly starts moving his hips. 

“Drunk and sloppy and frantic is my favorite way to fuck, but nothing is ever as good as it is when it’s slow, passionate love making like this, Bones. This feels so good. You feel so good.”

Bones moans in agreement as he grabs Jim’s hips and slowly raises his, thrusting into Jim. Jim leans forward, looking Bones directly in the eyes, the angle allowing Bones to hit his prostrate with every thrust.

“Oh god, Bones. Nothing will ever feel this good,” he says, his hands caressing Bones’ face.

“Jim,” Bones whispers, his hand encircling Jim’s throbbing cock and stroking in time to the thrusts. 

Jim rests his forehead against Bones’ and kisses him deeply. “Love you so much, Bones. So much.”

“Love you too, Jim,” he responds, eyes locked on Jim’s startlingly blue ones. 

Jim begins to move faster and Bones’ hand once again matches the speed. Jim throws his head back and moans.

“You’re so beautiful like this Jim. Love that I can see you like this.”

“Only you, Bones.”

Jim brings his head back down and kisses him once and then twice before locking eyes again. Hips and hands continue their pace until Jim quietly hisses.

“Bonesssssssssss.”

He feels Jim’s release, sticky and warm in his hand and he thrusts one last time before emptying into Jim, eyes still locked on each other. After several moments, he breaks eye contact and kisses Jim. Wrapping his arms around Jim’s shaking body, he rolls them onto their sides, pulling out of him.

“Fuck Bones, that was intense,” Jim says breathlessly, when the kiss breaks. 

“That’s my favorite too. Nothin’ compares to makin’ love to you, darlin’.”

“Love you, Bones. Sorry I woke you up so early,” Jim tells him as he snuggles into his chest.

“Love you too, darlin’. And you can wake me up early for that any day.”


End file.
